


The Happy Hostage

by aeternamente



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Driving, Gen, Kidnapping, bow ties, snickerdoodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternamente/pseuds/aeternamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate times call for desperate measures.</p>
<p>Blame the LBD Seahorses. They peer pressured me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happy Hostage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatSporkWielder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatSporkWielder/gifts), [epsilontheta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilontheta/gifts).



Bing was drifting slowly into consciousness, though he couldn’t yet call himself fully awake. His brain was sluggish and tingly and opening his eyes seemed like too much of a hassle at the moment.

“I knew we would get lost,” came a disembodied voice from somewhere nearby. It sounded like Caroline.

“We’re not lost,” came another voice—Darcy.

“Oh yeah? Then where are we?”

“We’re going south.”

“I didn’t ask where we were  _going_ , I asked where we  _are_.”

“And all I need to know right now is that we’re going south, and pretty soon we’ll want to go a little southwest.”

“Oh yes, your infallible internal compass. I still refuse to believe that exists.”

“Suit yourself.”

Bing was about to scratch an itch on his forehead, when he came to the sudden realization that he couldn’t move his hand. He opened his eyes and looked down at himself.

_What the…?_

He was tied up, but not with one long piece of rope as you might expect, but with several shorter strips of fabric of different colors—red, black, white, green, and navy—all tied together. He frowned as he examined the fabric. Each strip widened in two places in bulb-like notches. It took his fuzzy brain a few moments to recognize them as bow ties. Darcy’s bow ties.

He could now ascertain that he was stretched across the back seat of Darcy’s car, with Darcy and Caroline both seated in front, still arguing over directions.

“When are you just going to admit you’re lost and stop to ask directions?”

“I’ll admit I’m lost  _when and if_  I actually get lost.”

Bing cleared his throat. “Umm… not to interrupt or anything, but… what’s going on?”

“Oh! You’re awake!” Caroline said with a smile back at her brother. “We’re just on our way back to LA.” She glanced sidelong at Darcy. “Hopefully.”

“And tying me up…?”

“Just a precaution,” Darcy said.

“Oh,” Bing said. He paused for a moment. “Could you untie me?”

Caroline reached back and undid a few knots around his hands and arms. “You can take care of the rest,” she said, and indeed, his hands were free enough that he was able to start working at the rest of the knots. He pulled himself upright in the back seat and started a pile of unknotted bow ties beside him.

“Are we going to be in LA for a while?”

Darcy and Caroline looked at each other. “That’s the plan,” Caroline said.

Bing frowned. “Did anyone say goodbye to Jane?”

“Of course we did!” Caroline said.

Darcy nodded in agreement and turned right.

“She made you snickerdoodles.” Caroline pulled a cookie out of a little decorated basket and stuck it in Bing’s mouth. Bing, appropriately placated by Jane’s delicious cooking, sat back to enjoy the ride.


End file.
